


It's A Small World

by blackwidowisbae



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Disney, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, I suck at tags, So is Bruce, and thor, but Steve is, but dosen't care, but is horrible at it, it's a small world, natasha is not a morning person, neither is clint, or Tony, steve rogers is amused, thor loves singing, tony stark is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwidowisbae/pseuds/blackwidowisbae
Summary: Thor loves Disney World, especially the ride it's a small world. The other Avengers, not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from Bree Colbern to do one "Where Thor sings a song from some Disney animated movie, like Tangled or something along those lines. Something cheesy." So, without further ado;

Tony had decided that Steve and Thor needed to experience Disney World, so he bought out the whole park for a day so the Avengers could go. Clint and Thor were all for it, Clint loved Disney and had never been to the park, and Thor was excited by the fact of doing something new. Bruce wasn't so sure, he thought he might lose control and the Other Guy would pay Disney World a visit, but Tony convinced him that it would be fine. Natasha thought it was a huge security risk, but Clint told her Meg from Hercules would be there and she decided it would be worth it. Steve was unsure, Disney had just started when he was a kid, and Disney World didn't even exist, but he was all for trying new things.

Everyone ended up thoroughly enjoying Disney World. Steve got to act like a kid for the first time in decades, as did Clint. Tony got to see all the new technology Disney was using (and criticize it). Bruce kept the Hulk in check and got to enjoy a peaceful day. Natasha got to meet Meg and even went on some of the rides. Thor had the best time out of everyone, he went on every ride possible, meet all the characters he could, ate all the food he could stand, and bought all the merchandize that he could carry. Thor's favorite ride out of all of them was 'It's a Small World,' something about the mechanical dolls singing an annoyingly catchy song was fascinating to Thor. The others were fine with it, for about a 3 days, then it started to get annoying, really annoying

Thor wakes up for the day, stretching his arms above his head. He pulls the covers off of himself, and gets out of bed. He stretches once more and then walks over to the bathroom to take his shower.

About five minutes into his shower, the horrible, off-key singing starts, and it's loud enough that the whole tower could hear it;

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears.

It's a world of hopes and a world of fears.

There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware.

It's a small world after all.

Thor turns off the shower and gets out. A few minutes later, he is dressed and taking the elevator down to the common floor. The doors slide open and Thor exits walking to the kitchen, still singing under his breath;

It's a small world after all.

It's a small world after all.

It's a small world after all.

It's a small world after all.

Natasha is gripping her coffee cup tightly, mumbling Russian under her breath. If she held the cup any tighter, she had a good chance of breaking it. Clint is running a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. He was also holding a large cup of coffee. Tony was staring daggers at Thor, and even though it was his 3 cup of coffee, he still wasn't awake enough to deal with Thor. Bruce was leisurely sipping his coffee, nodding at Thor in greeting. Steve was dancing around the kitchen, making bacon and eggs, he was the only one in the tower besides Thor who was a morning person.

"Good morning, my friends!" Thor greets, as chipper as ever.

"Morning," Steve greets, turning to shoot him a smile.

Natasha grumbles louder in Russian. Tony glares harder, and Clint just groans and downs about half of his coffee.

"What is wrong?" Thor asks, looking at his friends in a confused manner.

"That stupid song you keep singing," Tony replies, taking a sip of his coffee, still glaring at Thor, "It's getting annoying, and by that I mean, it's really annoying and you should shut up!"

"I'm sorry Brother Stark, I shall try to stop," and with that Thor ceases his humming and continues on his way.

Time Skip: 5 Hours.

Thor is in the gym, running on a treadmill when he starts singing again, not even realizing it;

There is just one moon and one golden sun,

And a smile means friendship to ev'ryone.

Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide,

It's a small world after all.

It's a small world after all.

It's a small world after all.

It's a small world after all.

It's a small world after all.

Thor had steadily grown louder until Tony, who was on the floor below him, could hear the infernal tune. Tony grumbles and then makes his way to the gym to tell Thor off.

"Thor!" Tony yells, swinging the gym doors open, "Knock it off! Some of us are trying to work!"

Thor turns off the treadmill and jumps off, walking over to Tony, lifting up the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, "Was I singing again? I did not realize it."

Tony groans internally, "Yeah, you were, so could you please just shut up?"

"Yes, again, my bad," Thor smiles at Tony before returning to the treadmill.

Time Skip: 10 Hours

The Avengers were all in the common floor watching a movie. Tony had decided the best way to get the song out of Thor's head was to watch Sound of Music.

It seemed to have worked because after the movie, Thor was raving about what an amazing singer Julie Andrews was.

The Avengers called it a night and everyone went to their respective floors.

Time Skip: 9 Hours

Thor wakes up, another day in the Avengers Tower. As usual, he goes to the bathroom to shower. Like yesterday, about five minutes in, he starts to sing, but this time, it's a different song

Do, a deer, a female deer  
Ri, a drop of golden sun  
Mi, a name, I call myself  
Fa, a long, long way to run  
So, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow So  
Ti, a drink with jam and bread  
That will lead us back to Do, oh, oh, oh

P.O.V. Switch

"No, no, no!" Tony groans banging his head against the wall in the kitchen, "I wanted to get the song out of his head, not put a new one in it!"

Steve smirks, "Yeah, well, just wait, tonight we can watch Wizard of Oz, you know the song from that one, 'somewhere over the rainbow…'"

"No!" Tony groans again, looking up at the ceiling, "What did I do to you God? Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that! I was originally going to do Bippity Boppity Boo, but then my Grandma (she's the best) suggested It's A Small World, so here we are. If you have any requests, just PM me or comment them down below! That's all for now!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, they are owned by Marvel. I don't own any of the lyrics used either, Disney owns It's a Small World, and Do, A Deer is owned by 20th Century Fox.


End file.
